Clannad: War of the Pirates
by Darkspecter141
Summary: A top-secret experiment transforms Nagisa Furukawa into the warrior X-01 Equipped with cutting-edge weaponry, a battle suit, and "programmed" with elite combat skills, she sets out on a quest for power. Using a time travel machine for that purpose, she goes to the Golden Age of Piracy and comes face to face with Edward Kenway. Takes place after season 1 and voids After Story.


**A/N: Hi everyone, this is Darkspecter141 with a Clannad/Assassin's Creed crossover. Although the story may seem farfetched since we are talking about a complete transformation of Nagisa. But just give it chance and it will be a great, action-packed story. Now let us start this show with the birth of X-01.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyline**

Illness defied the majority of Nagisa Furukawa's life. She was forced to repeat her third year in High School due to having to stay out of school for nine months. Despite this, Nagisa initially saw this as somewhat of a blessing in disguise. Over the year, she performed a very successful play for the Drama Club and became the girlfriend of Tomoya Okazaki. Four months after the solo play, Nagisa's illness relapsed with a vengeance. This case was so severe that she had to go to the hospital for three weeks. While there, the doctors told Nagisa's parents, Akio and Sanae, that it was just the beginning and their only child was expected to die within ten years. Just prior to her release, Nagisa was told the same thing. She quickly became desperate for someway, _Anyway_, to purge her body of the illness that was killing her. Searching the internet, she discovers a clinic that was a thirty minute walk from her house. This clinic had just announced a revolutionary new medicine that is supposedly able to cure the entire body of any ailment permanently. However, it had never been tested on a human being before and was looking for volunteers. Upon seeing this in the clinic's webpage, Nagisa decided to go the clinic despite her misgivings. She lied to Akio and Sanae about where she was going and, not wanting to worry Tomoya, chose not to call him. Once the coast was clear, she proceeded to walk to the clinic. Unknowingly to Aiko, Sanae, Tomoya, and everyone else, this would be the last time that they ever saw the sweet, innocent Nagisa Furukawa.

Once she reached the front doors, Nagisa began to think more that the medicine might be genuine after all. The clinic reached seven stories into the sky and it said "specializes in cutting-edge medical research" in big letters underneath the name. With renewed optimism, Nagisa entered the clinic and approached the front desk.

"Hello, my name is Nagisa Furukawa and I wish to be a volunteer for the new medicine."

"Well, well that was quick. We weren't expecting someone to come a mere thirty-six hours after the announcement was made. You're the first volunteer for this revolution in medical science Ms. Furukawa and this is a great honor for you. Now, I'll go to the back now and tell the doctors who will be taking care of you. In the meantime, why don't you take a seat." The female receptionist said. Nagisa did as she was instructed.

Just a few minutes later, The receptionist came back flanked by ten doctors. "These doctors will be responsible for administrating the new medicine to you. Do not worry, they are the finest doctors in this clinic. You will not be harmed."

Seeing all these doctors got Nagisa baffled. "Isn't ten doctors a bit much just for me to test a new medicine?" she asked. The receptionist was quick to defend her small army of doctors.

"You see, this many doctors is necessary to check all aspects of your body for if there are any unexpected side effects. This caused Nagisa to tense up considerably but she hid it with an understanding nod. "Now, the doctors will escort you to your room Ms. Furukawa." With that the doctors proceeded to lead Nagisa down a large corridor. As soon as the girl was out of sight, the receptionist flashed an evil smile knowing full well what was about to happen to the High School student.

Nagisa was led to a huge, hospital sized room by the doctors. What struck her about the room was that most of the equipment in there looked _too_ advanced for an ordinary clinic to have, almost like military grade equipment. One doctor ordered her to lay down on the only bed in the room.

"Yes" was all Nagisa could say because at that point, she was becoming increasingly apprehensive of what was going to happen to her. Afterwards, another doctor went through the process for an injection and showed Nagisa the medicine that would hopefully put an end to her life of illness forever. It was a colorless liquid stored in a small bottle. The doctor filled his syringe with the liquid and injected it through the vein in Nagisa's right arm into her bloodstream. Seconds later, her vision became blurry, her body felt numb and she passed out but not before hearing one of the doctors.

_"The chemicals are taking effect. As soon as she's out cold, go ahead with the rest with the enhancements and bring the weapons_ out."

**HOURS LATER**

Nagisa Furukawa opened her eyes for the first time in twelve hours. All she remembered up until that point was the doctor injecting her and that one sentence before everything went black. The second she opened her eyes, she felt something throughout her body. The best that Nagisa could interpret it was that she felt strong, far stronger than at any other point in her life. Although she didn't show it, the teenager was overcome with jubilation that the medicine apparently worked and she was going to live an ordinary life after all. However, jubilation turned to shock when she saw what looked like _weapons_ on the table a few feet from the bed. Suddenly an instant took control of Nagisa and she walked to the table to get a closer look. On the table were two automatic pistols already loaded with three more clips for each gun below them. Also, there was a sword that looked like something straight from the samurai era and a dagger with a curved handle. Right when Nagisa picked up the sword, one doctor walked into the room, a big grin covering his face.

Doctor: Took you long enough to wake up...X-01.

Nagisa: "X-01", what are you talking about?

Doctor: Well, if the weapons on the table and the sword you're holding won't tell you who you are now, look at your body.

What Nagisa saw when she looked down filled her with horror and anger. She was covered in a suit of armor from the bottom of her neck to her feet. The suit fitted her new form, which was well- toned and muscular, perfectly. Of course, fashion sense was not what Nagisa thought at that moment when she looked back at the doctor with something that you would NEVER see in the old Nagisa...rage.

Nagisa: Wha...WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?

Doctor (Still retaining his smile): Finally starting to figure it out huh? Well, to answer your question Ms. Furukawa, let me start by telling you a little confession. You see, we are not a civil clinic or anything civil for that matter. We are actually a top-secret organization that even the government itself doesn't know our existence. This whole place is a military research center meant for one purpose.

Nagisa: What purpose?

Doctor: To create a solider with abilities far above normal. That "medicine" we injected into you was a prototype chemical formula designed to do just that. However, we needed to a "volunteer" to see if the formula actually worked. To that end, we sent the word out targeting sick, young people like you. We knew it was only going to be a matter of time before someone was desperate enough to come here. I have to admit, it was easier than I thought for you to fall for all this. Now, the formula not only completely eliminated your illness but has given you strength, stamina, and senses you can only dream of. Also, that cutting-edge armor attached to you is impervious to pretty much everything, even high-caliber gunfire. Your sword and dagger are high-frequency, the most advanced type of weapon on Earth. Oh, and we also took the luxury of "programming" you with military combat skills that would have taken decades to accumulate otherwise. All of this, and the only thing you're to do in return is to become our greatest weapon as we overthrow this weak government of ours and replace it with one that will be stronger that our Asian neighbors. Quite a bargain wouldn't you say?

Starting from the first word that came out of that insane doctor's lips, Nagisa's rage and disgust only escalated. She was showing her teeth, panting heavily and more and more of her wanted to put her new abilities not to overthrow the government, but to end this organization before they can start their twisted plan. As soon as that bargain question was out, Nagisa couldn't take it anymore and something inside of her snapped. At that moment, the sweet, happy Nagisa Furukawa that everyone loved and the one that Tomoya took as his girlfriend was dead. In her place stood a killing machine that only wanted one thing... power at any cost. She obviously can't get that being under the leash of these people and these psychopaths had to be put down anyway, to stop their further exploitation. Nagisa closed her eyes, her teeth recessed back into her mouth and her heavy panting stopped.

Nagisa: You know something? This is a bargain since my illness is gone and I'm actually stronger than ever before. However, I'm NOT going to stoop to being your weapon. I'm going use this newfound power and make MY path. To do that, my first goal... is to kill you monsters.

Not wasting a second, Nagisa unsheathed her new high-frequency sword and charged directly at the doctor. The doctor was only able to get that smile off his face as she skewered him right through his chest.

**A/N: I'll end there for the time being. Like I said before, give this story a chance and you just might add it to your Favorites and Follows. Also, since I'm in a good mood for bringing a new crossover idea out. Here's a short preview of the next chapter.**

**PS: ALL MILITARY PERSONAL REPORT TO LEVEL 4, X-01 IS LOOSE. I REPEAT, X-01 IS LOOSE. YOU HAVE AUTHORIZATION TO USE LETHAL FORCE IF NECESSARY,SHE MUST BE STOPPED AT ALL COSTS.**

**And there you have it, if the structure seems bad to you, I'll do whatever I can to improve it. Until chapter 2 everybody.**


End file.
